


Maybe

by SexySourAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confused Stiles, Derek and Stiles saying mean things to each other, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySourAlpha/pseuds/SexySourAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that Derek has the answer, but this is where they are now.</p><p>Everything has come to a head and this isn't what was supposed to happen. </p><p>But it's happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So....so you're fucking  _both_  of them?"

 

Stiles wishes it wasn't a question. He knows that Derek has the answer, but this is where they are now. Done. Everything has come to a head and this  _isn't_  what was supposed to happen. 

But it is happening. 

"No Derek, I'm letting them fuck  _me_.  _Both_  of them, sometimes at the same time." He doesn't look away from Derek when he lets the words slip past his lips. He wants to see everything.

 

Derek's brows twitch and his jaw clenches tightly. That's all he gets, but it's enough. 

"You're being childish"

Stiles' jaw drops and he snorts, "Fuck you Derek. Seriously,  _screw_  you", he's about to leave when Derek says something...something that he knew Derek was capable of, but never thought would be said to him.

Derek nods, "Maybe I  _should've_  fucked you. You probably wouldn't be so desperate for attention. But now you're taking it anyway you can get it. It's pitiful really."

 

Stiles stops in the exit of the abandoned subway station. Derek had told him to meet here instead of his loft. He didn't give him a reason why but Stiles knew it was because he didn't trust him. They didn't trust  _each other_  anymore. After two years of finally building up enough trust, respect...and something else it was all crumbling at their feet.

"Wow Derek, why don't you  _really_  say how you feel about me? But since you went first how about I go next?"

 

Derek stepped forward, "Stiles-"

"You call me childish but you're still the one running around playing pretend"

Derek growls a warning.

"You have a bunch of fucking  _kids_  running around with supernatural powers and you can't even control them. They don't respect you, and they have no reason to"

" _Shut up..."_

" _You're_  the child Derek, your family died years ago and you still lean on it as a crutch in  _hopes_  that it'll make people feel sorry for you, well guess what my mom died too and I-"

 

"Can't take the pain so you get it fucked out of you?"

Stiles pauses. He feels his heartbeat stutter. This is it.

"Hate your life because your dad is a glass away from being an alcoholic? Cry at night because your mom isn't here anymore? Try to hide your feelings for  _me_  with come, sweat and a dick in your mouth?"

 

Stiles doesn't know he's crying until he chokes on his words. "You...y-you don't know shit"

Derek doesn't stop. He's  _supposed_  to stop but he doesn't. He  _keeps_  going.

"I know they're using you" he says deadpan, "They know how desperate and lonely you are. So they give you what you need and you take it from them, whatever they give you.  _You_  were supposed to trick  _them_  but now you're the fool"

Stiles feels his face heating up, the hot  tears flowing down his face, burning wet trails into his skin. He shrugs and looks down at his dirty sneakers.

 "D-Deucalion says...he says I can leave with them if I want....Derek"

 

Stiles knows this is him giving up. Losing the fight. But he can't do this, not with Derek.

Derek looks him over and sighs. "He's fucking you too?"

Stiles keeps his head down. 

"So you're going to just leave everything? You're going to leave Scott? Lydia? Your  _father_?"

Stiles clenches his jaw this time and brings his focus back to Derek. "He doesn't care about me anymore" he mutters.

 

"And Deucalion does?"

 

Stiles wipes his face and picks his bags up. He knew it would end this way. He has no one to blame but himself. He offered himself up to the alphas. He's the one who told Ethan and Aiden to keep going when they slipped into his bed and began pulling his clothes off. 

He's the one who spread his thighs for Deucalion's touch, he's the one who moaned and whimpered at the burn  when the older man stuck his thick fingers inside him. He's the one who wanted more. 

  
_Wants_  more.

 

It's all is fault. He compromised everything. Everyone.

 

Derek takes another step, "Stiles, you don't have to leave"

Stiles shakes his head. 

"It's better this way. Everything you said...it's true." he sniffles and laughs to himself. "I'm...I'm not the person I used to be before all of this and I'll just end up getting you all hurt."

 "Sti-"

" **I DONT TRUST _MYSELF_  ANYMORE DEREK!**" Stiles screams. Because Derek isn't getting it. This isn't going to blow over. This isn't one of their arguments where Stiles says something mean and Derek returns the jab and they act like nothing happened the next day.  

He has to leave.

Stiles wipes his nose with his sleeve, 

"I  _like_  it Derek. I like how they make me feel I like how they treat me. I'm fucked up."

Derek places a hand on his arm. He knows it's supposed to be comforting but it only makes him feel dirtier. "It's just sex Stiles"

Stiles smirks, but it's hollow. There's no happiness or snark in it. "Maybe it is...maybe..."

 

Derek closes the distance between the both of them, bringing them chest to chest. "Maybe what?"

 

Stiles looks up at Derek, tears welling up in his eyes again.

 

"Maybe you should've fucked me first".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took awhile to write.
> 
> Here's why. I don't like things that are vulgar,dark and graphic for no reason. It's tasteless and ends up ruining the appeal of angsty, twisted writing. To make sure I don't do that I go over my writing over and over again, until it's at my liking.
> 
> That being said. Enjoy.

Stiles returned back to the abandoned fire station the alpha pack had decided to inhabit and carried himself up the loud industrial steps to the corridor which led to the rooms in the far back of the station. He stepped into Deucalion's room.

The alpha was asleep, lying belly down on the worn mattress, in one of the many resting rooms, once used for firefighters who worked late into the night. 

From where Stiles stood he looked peaceful. Nowhere near as intimidating as he is when awake. And it’s not that he’s…mean. He doesn’t always have a scowl painting his face and his brows aren’t forever closely pulled together in a constant state of thought or confusion.

It’s his  _presence_.

The way he walks into a room and the other alphas, the others who are entitled to just as much as respect, grow silent and await his words. It’s only when he isn’t shown respect that he becomes scary. 

His eyes glowing brightly, like two polished ruby’s being held in the direct light of the sun; his fangs growing terrifyingly fast and long.  _That’s_  when he’s scary.

 

He’s also kind of scary when…

 

Stiles walks over to the sleeping man. He just wants warmth, he wants to be held…. He doesn’t want to be sad anymore.

He doesn’t even fully sink his knee into the bed before Deucalion is up. Catching his ankle with the bottom of his foot; knocking him over and pinning him to the ground; wrapping his hands tightly around Stiles' throat. 

So tight he can barely breathe. He just reaches out and grabs the alphas biceps, running his fingertips slowly over the straining muscles, an effort to calm him, but to also revel in the power.

Deucalion comes to and loosens his grip, pushing Stiles away from him and getting up with a grunt. 

He doesn’t even look back as he climbs back in the bed. He doesn’t close his eyes either. 

Stiles coughs and turns over on his side, “I…I like it”.

“I know you do, but you’re going to fuck around and get yourself killed." 

Stiles coughs again and tastes blood, he looks at the alpha. 

"You should."

Deucalion still doesn't spare him a glance. "You don't know what you're aski-"

"I know what the fuck I'm asking for! Don't tell m-"

Before he knows it he's face down on the cold concrete floor. He's pretty sure he's going to have a bad bruise on the left side of his face. It's throbbing and he can feel the blood rushing there.

"I am not Hale, you  _will_  respect me." Deucalion growls in his ear. 

Stiles doesn't try to struggle. He knows it'll be useless. But he also  _wants_  the weight of Deucalion on his back, he wants the pain. 

He's tired of lying to himself.

"I-I never said you were."

 

Deucalion pushes his face harder into the cement. 

"What did he say? When you went to see him?" 

Stiles winces at the pain. 

"He asked....he asked if I was having sex with the twins...and if...and if you were fucking me too".

 

Deucalion chuckled and pulled Stiles' up by his hair. "Am I fucking you?"

Stiles tries to nod but only gets his hair yanked on again. "Y-yes."

Deucalion shoves his face into Stiles' throat and inhales his scent. "Do you love it? When I fuck you?"

"Yeah.. _yes_." Stiles breathes, his growing erection aching between the press of his body and the ground. "I love it."

"Why?"

"Because you make me feel good; because I'm a slut and I need it."

Deucalion exhales and tightens his grip on Stiles' hair. "Yeah? Did Hale ever fuck you? You're a slut so I know he's at least had your pretty mouth"

That's when Stiles struggles. Because he doesn't want to talk about Derek. He left Derek behind him. 

"Keep struggling and I'll pull your hair out"

"Deucalion." Stiles whimpers.

"Stiles."

 

They stay that way for a moment. With Stiles trapped under Deucalion's weight. His erection pressing into the concrete floor and the alphas pull on his hair. "I don't want to talk about Der-"

 

Stiles gets smacked across the face, the loud snap filling the emptiness of the room.

 

He doesn't cry, he just gets harder. He's been slapped worse by Aiden. But he knows Deucalion's holding back. And probably wouldn't the next time. 

 

"Did Hale fuck you?"

"N-no, he didn't...we never had sex"

 

Deucalion is quiet again for a moment. Stiles knows that if it weren't for him being a living lie detector he wouldn't have believed him. "We never had sex" he repeats.

"Why do you think that is? Is it because you opened your legs as soon as Ethan called you cute? Or was it when Aiden told you he could do you one better and you dropped to your knees?"

Stiles shivers. "H-how did you-"

"I know  _everything_  Stiles. I know you've had the twins inside you. I know you suck them off in the school bathrooms  _whenever_  they ask you to. I smell them on and  _inside_  you all the time."

 

"F-fix it. Make me smell like you...fuck me again."

 

Deucalion laughs, finally lets him go and climbs off. The man still hasn't looked at him since he came inside the room.  "What exactly did you expect when you came here? For us to fall in love?"

Stiles touched his bruised cheek and twitched, but also reveled in the pain. "No. I'm not stupid...but you said I was valuable. That you could use me."

 

Deucalion turns around this time. And he looks down at Stiles. A calm confident look on his face. 

"And haven't I?"

 

Stiles winces. "Why are you being such an ass? I know what I'm good for. I know spells, I'm a good researcher, Im a good-"

 

"You're a good fuck."

 

Stiles looks at the opening of Deucalion's room and sees Aiden  standing in the threshold, he knows it's him because Aiden has a small birthmark above his hip and he's shirtless, so Stiles can see it. 

"You're loud, you're responsive, you're  _easy_ , a really good fuck Stiles." he laughs.

Stiles shrugs. "So use me." 

Aiden laughs again and Stiles stands up. He doesn't like Aiden. He's too rough with him. He slapped Stiles once when he was blowing him, the bruise stayed on his face for days.   

"Last time you cried."

Stiles frowns and looks between the two alphas, "Why are you two doing this? You had no problem using me before. What's changed?"

Aiden steps into the room and backs Stiles against the wall. 

Stiles doesn't miss Deucalion walking out of the room. Leaving himself and Aiden to themselves.

"Why did he lea-"

"Shut up."

"Where's Eth-"

The knee to his stomach knocks the breath out of him and he stumbles forward, falling into Aidens chest. The alpha smirks and pushes him back up against the wall.

"I said shut up Stiles" 

Stiles can't help the tears that well up in his eyes from the pain. He exhales a shaky breath and wills himself not to cry. He moans when the pain floods to his dick.

Aiden looks him over and shakes his head slowly. "You're a mess dude. Begging for sex, begging for someone,  _anyone_  to fuck you, for  _liking_  this pain."

Stiles holds his stomach and applies pressure, it seems to subdue some of the pain. Make it more bearable.

"Ethan has a boyfriend Stiles, Danny. He doesn't care about you. Your mouth is the only thing I like about you and Deucalion..."

Stiles doesn't speak. But he looks in Aidens eyes, for him to continue.

"He just wanted to ruin you for Derek."

 Stiles shook his head. "No. Deucalion said I was special, he said..."

Aiden laughed again. He  _kept_  laughing at Stiles like this was the funniest thing in the world.

"Stop laughing at me" he said willing his voice to stay strong.

Aiden cupped the side of his face and patted his cheek. "Stiles.. _Stiles_...lets be serious, who the fuck could even remotely like you?"

 

Stiles coughed, maybe a failed attempt to try and hide the whimper that left him. Or maybe to distract himself from answering that question. "Let me go. I want to leave."

 

"And go back to what?" Aiden laughed backing off "You really think Derek will want you back?"

Stiles goes to look away but Aiden grabs his face and turns him back. "You're a used up slut. You swallowed me and my brothers loads.  _Hundreds_  of them. Let us come inside of you. You're disgusting."

Stiles hated that Aiden was right. He is disgusting. A used up slut. He'd did everything the twins...and Deucalion had asked of him. He'd  _still_  do whatever they wanted. And the worse part is that he didn't understand why.

He didn't get why them talking down to him turned him on so much. He became a writhing moaning mess the first time it happened.

But now they were just humiliating him and there was no aftercare. And Aiden was right. How could the pack ever want him back? How could Derek want him back, knowing that he abandoned them all for sex? For some affection.

 

"Just let me go" Stiles muttered trying to pull away from Aiden and the wall but failing.

Aiden huffs and rolls his eyes, "Your father is an alcoholic. He probably doesn't even know you're gone. He probably doesn't care."

Stiles shakes his head when he feels himself sink into an odd mind space and drops to his knees. He needs this. 

He reaches out and starts fumbling with the button and zipper on Aidens jeans. "You said you like my mouth...just let me-"

"Look at you" Aiden chuckled not pulling away "Look at yourself".

Stiles did his best to tune him out and pulled the waistband of his boxers down. Aiden was half hard already, precome forming at the tip.

Before he could grab it and take it in his mouth, Aiden took hold of his hand.

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"What is it about this? About sex that you need? Why do you need it so bad?"

"Aiden just let me-"

"Answer the question or you get none"

Stiles licked his lips. "I...I was a virgin before you and Ethan.."

"And?"

"I never felt...so good. So wanted... I like it."

"Is this because of Derek?"

"No."

"You're lying"

Stiles' focus darted back to Aidens weeping cock in front of him and he made a noise in the back of his throat. 

"Aiden plea-"

Smacked again. And it  _hurt_.

"Answer my question"

Stiles brought his eyes down and tried not to touch his burning face.

"I...I  _wanted_  Derek. And he never paid attention to me. He ignored me. Even though he knew how I felt. And...and then you guys came around and made me feel worth something"

Aiden snorted, "Stiles, you're worthless. We used you for information, and you gave it to us. We don't need you anymore."

"I know" Stiles whispered, still staring at Aiden’s throbbing length. "I know..."

Aiden looks away with a roll of his eyes,"Just shut up and suck my cock. That seems to be the only thing you're good for now".

Stiles nods and takes him in his mouth.

-

 

Derek doesn't see Stiles for three months. No one does infact; Scott hasn't heard from him, not even Lydia, who Stiles came to be pretty close friends with. The sheriff was-

The sheriff was the worse out of everyone,  _naturally_. His son being gone from home. 

No letter, no sign of struggle, absolutely nothing. 

He extended his power as sheriff as far as he possibly could to get the word out about Stiles being gone. 

Scott informed Derek that there were pictures of Stiles all over the halls in the high school. Which wasn't surprising seeing as how his picture was posted all around the Beacon Hills in general. 

 

The picture hurt Derek everytime he saw it. It was as picture from a party. With Stiles smiling goofily at the camera. Clearly caught a bit off guard. His lips upturned and eyes bright and brown. His hair was cut low, way before he had decided to grow it out. It made Derek sick to his stomach to see how Stiles had been before it all. How he had been a kid. 

 

A fucking kid. 

 

Before he had been dragged into all of this. Before werewolves, and kanimas and alpha packs. He had completely lost himself then. There was only so much a person could take. A human could take. 

Something Stiles never wanted to listen to or seemed to realize seeing as though he kept throwing himself in harms way over and over again. Taking blow after blow and having a piece of himself break off every time. And Derek didn't want to...but he blamed himself.

 

Stiles had obviously been counting on Derek to pick up the pieces of him. Waiting for Derek to come and help him, to lick his wounds. To comfort him appreciate him.  _Something_. 

 

But Stiles has a character flaw. And it’s that he falls easily and he falls hard. Derek knew that Stiles had feelings for him. But it was out of nowhere, it happened too fast. 

How was he just supposed to suddenly start running at the same speed as Stiles? How was he supposed to take the feelings that he had only just taken notice of and stretch them a mile long to even begin to catch up to Stiles? 

Yes, there was something there; he knew that. In between the too long stares they shared. How Stiles would stay just a few minutes behind after the rest of the pack had left, the way he’d flirt with Derek in his own unique way. He'd noticed.

_“Oh, of course and the shirt comes off! Must you always show us your perfectly..sculpted amazing body?”_

_“Why do your eyes even have to turn red? They're already amazing. Not that I’m like...stalking your eyes or anything.”_

_"You know...Derek...you..you're good. You're a good guy.."_

 

And Derek hadn't known what...what to  _do_  with those things. He had never actually had to deal with the emotions of another person liking him. Not even with Kate. She had made all the advances, backed him in a corner, touched him however  _she_  wanted to. 

He had never had the innocent experience of flirting and initiating a relationship. 

And he wasn't going to do that to Stiles. He wasn't going to grab him and back him up against a wall and have his way with him. He was still a kid, just like Derek had been, just like Derek  _still_  feels. 

Of course his body would react, he would get hard and ask for it and Derek would give it to him and then what? Nothing. And it would all be for nothing.

 

No matter what Stiles said Derek just knew. He knew he wasn't prepared. 

And then they came.

 

The alpha pack.

 

They came and fucked  _everything_  to hell. On their first day of arriving to Beacon Hills they killed Erica. She hadn't stood a chance. Boyd couldn't even carry her back for a proper burial. There was nothing left of her but shreds. The young werewolf had barely made it back alive himself.

 

After Erica's death things had gotten quiet. A menacing type of quiet. The alphas were still in Beacon Hills and probably preparing to attack for whatever it was that they wanted. And they were doing the same. Lydia was to keep training with Deaton to expand on her magic skills. Issac was to be with Derek at all times as well as Boyd. They were going to try and take out Kali and Ennis. Try and even out the odds.

 

It had been said that Scott would pretend to involve himself with the alphas. Though it would be extremely risky, but they needed an in. That had been until the twins showed their faces and their interest in Stiles. 

 

Derek had immediately shut Stiles down. Not agreeing with his plan to get in with the alphas instead of Scott. But the little idiot was just...

_"Derek come on. They're showing interest in me. Me. Not Scott. And they'll never trust Scott he's as werewolf and apart of your pack!"_

_"And?"_

_"And? Derek, jesus. Would you ever accept another wolf from a pack that you had some type of strife with?"_

_"No."_

_"Exactly. Now be a good bo-"_

_"Stiles."_

_"Just...just trust me for once. Please. I can do this."_

 

So Derek gave in even though he knew he shouldn't have. He believed in Stiles. Believed that Stiles was smart and that maybe he could  _actually_  handle this. 

He was wrong.

Everything went wrong. He hadn't paid much attention when Stiles was around less; no one did really. It had just been normal. Stiles would still give weekly reports on what the alpha pack may be in Beacon Hills for.He attended a few pack meetings. And things were fine.

 

Except for his weekly reports growing  vaguer with time. No longer coming at an everyday rate.

 

Derek should've stopped it the first time Stiles stepped in the Hale house. Smelling like semen; semen that wasn't his own. Derek knew what Stiles' smelt like, he smelt like it everyday. But this wasn't his. And he reeked of it. It was  _never_  supposed to go that far. 

_"Why do you smell like that?"_

_Stiles squints his eyes, "Like what?"_

_"Like sex."_

_Stiles looks down and plays with a pebble on the charred floor of the house. "We..."_

_"Stiles. Sex wasn't apart of the plan. You're in too deep."_

_Stiles looks up, "We...we just jerked each other off and made out ok? It's no big de-"_

_"IT IS A BIG DEAL STILES!"_

_Derek doesn't miss the way Stiles' demeanor changes. "Why? I only jerked him off. Why are **you**  so mad?"_

_Because Stiles is supposed to be his. Maybe. He's not sure. He knows he feels things for Stiles. Lots of things. He just can't..._

_"Nevermind. Do whatever you want. Just...just don't have sex with them. Please."_

_"Why can't I have sex with him Derek?"_

_Because it'll hurt me._

_"Because you'll be in too deep. And you're a virgin Stiles. A hopeless romantic and a virgin. You'll compromise everything."_

_Stiles doesn't argue. He stares oddly for a moment, at Derek, but doesn't argue. "F-fine. No sex."_

Obviously Stiles didn't heed his warning. What with him packing his stuff and leaving Beacon Hills behind. Leaving Derek behind. All for some sexual breakdown he was dealing with.

_"I like how they treat me"_

What did that even mean? How  _did_  they treat Stiles? We're they good to him? Did they really give him everything that he had wanted? We're they handling him like a prince? Just to have him around? To keep him from what  _was_  his pack?

 

It's been three months. And nothing. 

Until now.

 

"Derek! Fucking...Derek! Open the door!", Derek looked up from where he was sitting at his desk, going through the bestiary to try and find a way to rid of the harpies that were seducing and killing random men in Beacon Hills. Men of power mostly. 

The voice from the other side of the door belonged to Scott. Scott who was told to keep his eye on the sheriff. He got up quickly, rushing to the sliding door to wrench it open. "Why are you not with Stiles' dad? He hasn't done anything in the past few months but he's still a man of power, the harpies will-"

He didn't know Scott had been speaking until the younger man shook him. "Derek! Just fucking listen. They're back. The fucking alpha pack is back!"

_What?_

"What?"

Scott took a breath. Which was definitely needed since it appeared as if he had ran the whole way to Derek's loft; heavy breathing and sweating in full effect. "Their symbol. They...they put one up in Stiles' room. I was going in through the window to check on his dad and it was there.  Big and clear in his room."

Derek shook his head vaguely. "Did you clean it? The sheriff can't-"

"Yeah. Do you think I'm an idiot? He goes in there every night. He would've saw."

Derek nodded and turned away, pacing in no particular direction. "Was there anything else?"

Scott scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "It said 'subway at ten'. It was a lot to fucking wash off the wall"

Derek stopped and looked at the clock. It was already nine forty-seven. 

"We have to go. Just me and you. No one else."

"Do you think Stiles will be with them?"

 

Derek stopped in the doorway of the loft, his face hardening. 

"Scott. Lets go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions leave it in the comments.


End file.
